Delena rain kiss
by DelenaIsMyOTP
Summary: Damon left Mystic falls and Elena 3 months ago, how will Elena react when she finds him 3 months later in the Salvatore library (Season5) One-Shot


Hey Guys, so this is my fanfic on how I want the Delena reunion to go. Please read and tell me what you think :) This is my first fanfic ever so don't judge me if it's terrible :)

This takes place 3 months after Elena is saved and Katherine is out of her body. BTW Damon does not feed on vampires in this.

Elena's pov:

3 months it's been and I still feel like I'm trapped in my own body, still feel like my soul is getting sucked out, still feel like a part of me is missing, but worst of all I still see his broken face every time I close my eyes. That face when he found out that it was Katherine and not me. His face full of anger, pain, disgust and worry, but that face went away after a spilt second when he covered it up with his well-known emotionless 'I don't give a shit' look he wears not as well as he thinks when his humanity is off. No words were spoken between us just silence and then after 5 minutes of 'who can stare at each other the longest' he was gone in a flash. It didn't help that all eyes were on us; Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt everyone was there standing in front of the Salvatore fireplace just waiting for one of us to speak.

At first I didn't understand why he was acting so cold, I mean I knew we had broken up I was there when it happened, but I still knew he loved me, still knew he would have done anything to protect me. It wasn't until Caroline and bonnie sat me down and informed me on what happened after Katherine took over my body, how Katherine broke Damon's heart in two, how he started to kill again, how he put Jeremy's life in danger. It was too much to process. My feelings went from sadness to anger to disappointment. How could he put Jeremy's life in danger, how could he actually believe that I would break his heart, how could he believe I would think of him as a monster, how could he think I didn't love him. I was so angry at him, I just wanted to find him and tell him how stupid, stubborn and idiotic he was for thinking those things, but he was gone I looked for him all night, the next morning, all throughout the weeks, but there was no trace of him. He did the one thing he promised me he would never do. He left me.

Damon's pov:

Yes, I left Elena, yes it was probably the worst decision I have ever made, but what's done is done she will never forgive me for what I did to Jeremy and I don't expect her to. I made all the wrong decisions and I can't take any of it back. I had to leave mystic falls I couldn't bare to see her disappointed face in me, but I know I will see that face soon. Enzo dragged me back to mystic falls said he needs to pick some files up about the Augustine vampires, apparently Maxfield wasn't the only one experimenting on vampires and for the past 3 months we have been tracking down everyone of these sons of bitches who think it is fun to stick a knife in a vampires eye and of course the files that we want are at The Salvatore Boarding House also known as the place where Elena is currently staying at.

So I am standing here outside the house I left 3 months, minutes away from the girl I left 3 months ago and I couldn't be more nervous.

Elena's pov:

The rain outside started to pour harder than ever, It had been raining all day, but I didn't mind it kept me relaxed and after the past 3 months that I've had I needed a bit of relaxing. I have been in bed the whole day reading my favourite book actually the only thing I have done since I stopped looking for Damon is stay in bed. Stefan was the one who convinced me to stop looking for him, he said when the time is right Damon would come home again, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. Just as I started to put my book down, I heard some sort of ruffling noise from downstairs which was weird since Jeremy was out with Bonnie and Stefan said he will be gone the whole day and their was no one else home besides me.

I went downstairs into the library and paused when I saw him. I didn't know if this was reality or a dream or if I'd completely gone insane and started hallucinating. I was frozen I barely got the words out in a whisper. "Damon".

He was startled by my voice, but kept calm and looked up at me slowly, his beautiful ocean blue eyes locking mine and from that moment I knew this wasn't a dream or a hallucination. It was real.

We both remained silent just like we did 3 months ago. After what felt like forever, but was probably only a few minutes he spoke. The first time I had heard his voice in over 3 months.

"Hello Elena" he said and something just cracked inside of me, my blood was boiling the anger I had kept inside for 3 months was rising up and I couldn't control it. "Hello Elena" I said repeating what he had just said to me. "That's all you have to say to me, no apology for leaving, no apology for being an ass, no apology for walking out on me". "I DIDN'T WALK OUT ON YOU" he yelled back standing up and taking full control of the situation causing me to step back his face now angered and his eyes looking directly into mine. If I wasn't so pissed right now I would be really turned on. I let our a dry laugh "So what you leaving wasn't you walking out on me, it was suppose to be good for our relationship uh, that is complete bullshit and you know it". I know I hit something when he walked past me towards the door which made me even more angry, what pissed me off the most is the fact that he doesn't want to admit he was wrong.

I followed him out the door, it was still raining but I didn't care he wasn't getting off that easy.

Damon's Pov:

I know I probably shouldn't be walking away, but I just can't have this conversation right now. I could still hear Elena calling out my name even though the rain was pouring down really heavily. Just as I was about to walk away there was Elena, standing right in front of me dripping wet with her arms folded waiting for me to say something.

"I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry that I left, I'm sorry that I'm an ass, I'm sorry for what I did to Jeremy, I'm sorry for hurting you" I say being completely honest.

"Why did you leave Damon, I needed you and you just left without a single word for all I knew you could have been dead" I could see the tears welling up in her eyes and I cursed myself for being the one who caused it.

"I didn't know what else to do, I screwed up bad Elena and I thought staying away would have been better for everyone especially for you".

"You don't get to make those decisions for me Damon, I didn't want you to leave I wanted you to stay and fight for me, fight for our relationship" she was shivering from the wet coldness and all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms, tell her I would never leave her again and that I will always be there for her whenever she needed me, but before I could make a move her lips were pressed against mine surprising me in the best way possible. I held her close while our tongues were dancing together, her taste was intoxicating. I couldn't believe I had spent the past 3 months without her touch, her taste and I knew from this moment that I never wanted to leave her sight again.

She pulled back from me slowly resting her forehead against mine she titled her head up so she was looking into my eyes

"I love you Damon, never forget that"

"I love you too" I said looking directly into her eyes.


End file.
